<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Gonna Live Forever In Me by frenchcherrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722462">You’re Gonna Live Forever In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie'>frenchcherrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Miss Perfect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bitter Jim Moriarty, F/M, Heartwrenching angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangle, Marriage, Might be a two parter, Open Ending, Rejection, Sebastian is the best friend ever, Soft Molly Hooper, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to come. Mostly because he knew it was selfish, and for once, he didn’t want to give into that. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught. For God’s sake, he was busy stirring the pot up for little Sherly to come find him.</p>
<p>But he <i>needed</i> to see her. At least, for the last time. He knew it was going to be torture. Seeing her married off to his mortal enemy. </p>
<p>If James Moriarty still had a heart, today it was going to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Miss Perfect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Gonna Live Forever In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh God, I’m horrible. This was supposed to be an angsty oneshot and I went all Marzia on this. I don’t exactly know what happened, but I hope you enjoy anyways. ( I FELT SORRY FOR JIM OKAY SO I WENT *insert ‘oh no, oh dear gordon ramsay meme here’* IM SORRY ). Sorry for not updating! School’s been really stressful. Love lots, and here’s your Molliarty ( Molly/Jim ) fix. Also, do we have any Crankgameplays fans here, because I got this from his cover of John Mayer’s song with the same name.</p>
<p>— Zia 💬💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺</p>
<p>
  <b>YOU’RE GONNA LIVE FOREVER IN ME</b>
  <br/>
  <i>jim moriarty / molly hooper</i>
</p>
<p>≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺</p>
<p><i>and when the pastor asks the pews<br/>for reasons he can't marry you<br/>i'll keep my word and my seat;<br/>but you're gonna live forever in me<br/>i'll guarantee, just wait and see</i><br/>— <i><b>you’re gonna live forever in me</b></i>, <i>john mayer</i></p>
<p>≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺</p>
<p>*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*</p>
<p>He didn’t want to come. Mostly because he knew it was selfish, and for once, he didn’t want to give into that. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught. For God’s sake, he was busy stirring the pot up for little Sherly to come find him.</p>
<p>But he <i>needed</i> to see her. At least, for the last time. He knew it was going to be torture. Seeing her married off to his mortal enemy. </p>
<p>If James Moriarty still had a heart, today it was going to die. </p>
<p>*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*</p>
<p>The dark mahogany wooden doors of the cathedral were shiny. The black metal curling against the front gave it a more gothic feel to it, which he ... didn’t really like. He supposed it was because it wasn’t very Molly. Or maybe he was just biased because he hated that he wanted to be Sherlock Holmes right now.</p>
<p>He had never expected Molly and Sherlock to want to get married in a church. They were both people of science. Non-religious.</p>
<p>Molly wanted a beach wedding, he remembered. She wanted a big white arch in the front with vines and flowers— a bohemian touch. </p>
<p>She wanted aesthetics that matched the sea. It was like her, he told her. Wide and vast. Unpredictable. Calm, and yet wild. She blushed dark red, and looked away.</p>
<p>She wanted pretty pink flowers in her hair. Weaved into her braids. She wanted three children. Two girls and one boy. The boy being the eldest. She wanted a happy home with a cat and a dog. </p>
<p>She wanted something <i>normal</i>.</p>
<p>He remembers rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, feeling the quick beating of her pulse against his lips. He remembers how wide her smile was; how much it reached her eyes.</p>
<p>Sherlock was what she’d always wanted though, wasn’t it? She was ready to defy and forget everything she had planned if and when he decided to get over himself and see her already.</p>
<p>Jim knows this was all her mother’s plan. The devout Catholic woman. He wonders if he’ll see her older brother, Lionel, here today. They did still have business to attend to. He’ll just have to avoid Molly and Sherlock’s side of the room.</p>
<p>“Jim?” Sebastian, the blonde sniper called out his name once he realizes his boss had stopped moving. James immediately snaps out of his stupor, shiny black shoes clicking against the floor. He lets Sebastian lead him into the back of the church, dark sunglasses covering his face. Jim looked different today— ginger hair, cheaper suit. Obviously, he was making an effort to be a little more inconspicuous. He doubted Sherlock would be able to spot him. He’d probably be too focused on little Molly.</p>
<p>Then again, so would he, if he was the one marrying her.</p>
<p>As long as James Moriarty knew, humanity was something lost in him. He hadn’t believed in it after Carl Powers’ death. The idea became quite concrete after he killed his father. </p>
<p>Then Molly, the morbid lady from the morgue who was supposed to be just his bridge to Sherlock, hit him like a train. He lost control; even more so than he already did. He despised her for it, he really did.</p>
<p>Or at least he tried to. After 3 attempts of trying to murder the pathologist in her sleep, he eventually just gave up and gave in. One of his biggest regrets. </p>
<p>Well, not really. But still, it would’ve saved him a lot of heartbreak if he hadn’t actually gotten his supposedly ‘dead’ feelings involved. </p>
<p>The wedding looked beautiful. They were decorated traditionally. Not exactly his style. He preferred something more ... bohemian.</p>
<p><i>Like Molly</i>.</p>
<p>He shut his eyes in annoyance. He needed to stop. This was absolutely pathetic. </p>
<p>“Boss? Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“‘M fine.” He grunted, though still tried to push himself to act nonchalant as he leant back against the back of the pew. He knows Sebastian is far from convinced, but he’s glad he didn’t push it. He was the only person he trusted enough to bring to Molly’s wedding.</p>
<p>For emotional support? No, of course not.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe a little. But he was the closest thing Jim had to a best friend.</p>
<p>He caught side of the curly haired detective headed to the front of the aisle, John Watson, his best man, brushing off his shoulders. The Irishman tuts and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“—Looks so stupid.” It’s the only thing Moran catches, but he can obviously assume Jim was grumbling about Sherlock. As usual. In the usual Jim fashion.</p>
<p>People came bustling into the church, taking their own seats. Jim was glad they were further back. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to socialize. He might as well have been going to a funeral with how gloomy his aura seemed to be. </p>
<p>Nobody noticed, though. But he knew if she saw, she would. She saw things no one else did, and not in the same way Sherlock or himself did. </p>
<p>No, unlike Sherlock, she wasn’t boring. Her smiles were brighter than the fiery sun, her light brown eyes— oh, those eyes; flecks and rings of gold were in them if the light caught them at just the right angle. </p>
<p>Her skin, so soft, so supple. Her hair smelled like strawberries and lemons— everything good in the world, and he wanted to carry all of that with him. </p>
<p>And as he thought so, the sound of Pachelbel’s Canon in D Minor filled the room, large doors opening as everyone gasped and looked behind to catch just a glimpse of the budding bride.</p>
<p>Jim was only human. Of course he had to see her too. When he did, however, he regretted coming here in the first place.</p>
<p>Her arm was looped around her mother’s, hair braided into a beautiful updo with thin wavy strands framing her face. Jim had always thought she looked beautiful without makeup, but the gold eyeliner left an angelic touch which made his heart ache more than ever. The dress wasn’t anything extravagant. Not really. But he thought she was the most beautiful woman who had ever walked this Earth. This ugly, cruel, idiot-filled world. </p>
<p>And maybe she was. As her mother offered the younger woman’s hand to Sherlock, she smiled so wide that for a moment Jim was concerned that her cheeks would hurt.</p>
<p>Why was he here? Why was he torturing himself like this? Sure, he had a bit of a masochistic side, but today wasn’t anything physical. No. It was much, much worse. This hurt worse than being stabbed, being shot, being in a car crash, and being dumped all at once.</p>
<p>This hurt worse than her rejection. Hurt worse than when he saw her cry and tell him to get out of her life. This dull ache intensified by a million. </p>
<p>He was in love with Molly Hooper. That much he knew. But what was he supposed to do? </p>
<p>Then it happened. He never thought it would, but it did. Her beautiful eyes scanned the crowd for a moment and then— stop. It stopped and landed right on him for two bloody seconds and he swore he could feel his stomach drop to the floor in a heaping mess.</p>
<p>She saw him. She did. He knows she did. She knows he’s here. </p>
<p>Like he said, she was different. Oh, appearances always were deceiving. Weak little Molly Hooper was not really who she said she was. She acted like it because people wanted her to stick to her role, her lane. The one they laid out for her. The personality she fell into because people decided she wasn’t good enough.</p>
<p>But not Jim. No, he knew. And now the Princess would come to her own. </p>
<p>The buzzing noise wouldn’t leave him alone. It was all white noise. Like they were the only two people in the room. </p>
<p>If he thought he had already plummeted, boy, was he wrong. Today was the day he was really falling. Through the ground, having already ripped through the air. He wanted to scream, lash out, wave around and have her look at him again as he sank further and further into the ground.</p>
<p>“Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” He didn’t have to. Her eyes were pleading. Everyone else seemed blind to it. Even Sherlock was too busy staring at her to notice she wasn’t looking back at him. </p>
<p>A subtle shake of the head told him what he already knew in his heart. That sealed the deal.</p>
<p>
  <i>Jim and Molly Moriarty was a mere dream now.</i>
</p>
<p>He stood up and walked out of the church discreetly and quickly, Sebastian in tow as he tried to ignore the pounding in his chest. The sweating, the breathlessness. His eyes stung with unshed tears; he hadn’t cried since the night his mother died.</p>
<p>Sebastian, bless his soul, knew better than to ask. He knew. He always knew. He pulled the car up into the front. Jim’s phone rang in his pocket, and he was just about ready to scream and throw it away. Ignore the world for just a few seconds. But the shimmering decoration on her name threw him off.</p>
<p><b>Molly-wog✨</b><br/><i>received, 4:35pm</i><br/>Stay for the reception? We should talk. </p>
<p>He shook his head with a bitter laugh. Until now— after he had made Sherlock disappear for two years. After he had watched her suffer because of himself ... she still wanted to talk to him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t understand. He might never understand, actually. But he did know this: Molly Holmes was a force to be reckoned with, and she wouldn’t be touched. He might have suffered the most brutal rejection of his life by her hands, but he could never hurt her. He loved her. Still did, after all this time. The only woman he had ever loved and possibly will ever love. It’s pathetic, Jim knows. Painfully so. </p>
<p>But love made you do crazy things. Even crazier than he already was. And hey, who knows? Maybe if Sherlock died on one of their little games he could swoop in and marry her this time.</p>
<p>Hope was something a miserable man had a tendency of getting drunk on. A small smirk played on his lips as he shook his head and slipped into the awaiting car. </p>
<p>“Where are we headed, Boss?”</p>
<p>“Molly’s reception.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>